The Chosen One?
by XtomJames
Summary: The Doctor and Donna accidentally slip into the Star Wars universe to meet Yoda and Mace Windu before they find out about Anakin.


The Chosen One

(A Brief, Star Wars Doctor Who Crossover Fan fiction by Kristoffer Martin)

Yoda flicked the small whiskers on his chin, sitting in the chair of the Jedi counsel. Mace Windu sat solemnly to his left. The counsel had not yet assembled for the day and the Jedi Counsel chambers were quiet save for the brief whisper of Yoda's scratching.

"Master Windu, a disturbance I do feel, coming is he, a Lord of time."

"A lord of time Master Yoda?"

"Battles with in he does, time betrays him. Here he is new, unbalanced the force is."

Moments later a blue box appeared in the center of the chambers.

"All-right, outside this door is the new and exciting, the streets of China 200 A.D" said the Doctor to Donna who was reluctant to go, "…oh come on then, it can't be that bad. It was a bumpy ride admit but still its China. Think of the silks and the clothes, real authentic Chinese food."

"Silks, right, ok Martian lets go."

"I'm not from Mars…" The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS stepping out backwards as he explained, "…I'm a Time Lord, from Gallifrey."

"Doctor, are you sure this is China?"

"Yes I'm sure, what do you mean am I sure, it's Chin…a?" The Doctor turned around to see a flying speeder run past the windows of the counsel room. There sitting before him was Yoda and Mace Windu casually observing him and Donna.

"Where are we?" Donna asked while pushing past the Doctor.

"I…uh…" He put on his glasses and looked squarely at Yoda, "…I imagine not even in our own universe."

"Whaaaat!?"

"Hello there, Look Donna!" He pointed at Yoda, "Its Yoda…"

"Like in Star Wars Yoda? Force and light sabers Yoda?"

The Doctor nodded yes once before noticing a long silver streak running down the side of the TARDIS.

"Excuse me for a moment…" He rushed over and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to wave it at the streak.

Yoda stood up from his seat, erecting to a height no taller than when he was sitting and hobbled over to the Doctor.

"This is so unreal. I mean one minute we're going to China and here we are in a Star Wars movie…" Donna looked around dazed. Mace stood to his full height, towering nearly a foot over Donna.

"You speak as though you have stepped from your own world and into another. I would imagine that the force has lead you here. Tell me, are you the one known as a lord of time?"

"Me…no, didn't you here him, he's the Time Lord….But look at you here, I mean I've seen you in the movies. Grand-dad was always fascinated by space and the fiction that surrounded it."

"Fiction, I can assure you we are not imaginary."

"He's right, they're not imaginary." The Doctor quipped up, "there is a theory that all universes are possible, anything that we dream up could be a reality somewhere else. Though I don't think we are in our universe. This residue seems to be from a time vortex dendrite. That must have been the disturbance we felt."

"Ah, a disturbance you felt too. The force it is changed with in you, can you see it?"

"Ah, right, the Force. You're probably confusing temporal shift energy with this force. I suppose it could be possible the two energies are the same…in fact…no it couldn't be." The Doctor smiled for a moment before noticing the light emanating from several light-sabers.

"Fellow counsel members, please they are of no threat."

"We felt a strong disturbance from the chambers Master Windu, we rushed here as quickly as we could." Several other members of the Jedi Counsel had filled into the now cramped room.

"Right Donna, we can't stay here long, the TARDIS's energy is fading, we don't belong here. But we can use our Jedi friends here to give us a boost. The force energy they use and sense is Temporal Vortex Energy. A universal energy that edicts the flow of time in a universe. So back into the TARDIS."

Donna nodded and entered, shaking her head at the time babble that had just been spewed at her.

"Jedi Counsel..er..men…women…people? Uh, what do I call you lot, humans, aliens…oh right I'm getting off track. Two things I must ask of you. One I need your help on sending us back to our universe. You all have exceptional control over the force. If you combine your efforts and focus that energy on to the TARDIS here we can make it back. And two, well obviously, I must ask that you never tell anyone of our presence here. It would disrupt the balance and flow of this universe."

"Speaks the truth he does. Help we will give." Yoda acknowledge the Doctor who entered the TARDIS and closed the door behind him.

"Resetting coordinates. Alhonzi…" The TARDIS whirred to life begrudgingly, its central dash moving up and down, "I've set us for Cardiff, that way we can hopefully use the temporal rift there as a boost."

Outside in the counsel chamber room the seven Jedi Masters now settled around the TARDIS, focusing their minds and all of the control over the force the could in unison over the TARDIS. It happened in a moment's time and the TARDIS was gone from the room.

Just as the Jedi settled in their seats, Qui-Gon Jinn entered to report on his discovery and incidents that took place on Tatooine. A young boy was on his mind, Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
